The term "television receiver" as used herein includes television receivers having a display device (commonly known as television sets), and television receivers without a display device, such as videocassette recorders (VCR's).
The term "television receiver" as used herein also includes television monitor/receivers having an RF tuner and baseband signal input circuitry.
Many modern television receivers have picture-in-picture (PIP, or PIX-IN-PIX) capability, that is, the capability to receive video signals from two different sources and combine them to produce a signal which when displayed includes a first program in a main viewing area, and a second program in a secondary (inset) viewing area of the same display screen.
A PIP or PIX-IN-PIX unit is an IC developed to produce digital features in a television receiver. While the PIP is useful in producing a variety of special effects, perhaps the most common or obvious use of the PIP is to produce a single moving picture in picture feature in a television receiver.